


Short Drabbles Collection

by love_and_angst (LittleLady)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLady/pseuds/love_and_angst
Summary: For Drabbles under 250 words





	1. Officer

“You know the rules. No pie while we’re undercover, Dean,” you nudged him in the side, to get his attention off the pie. 

“But-”

“I’m gonna make it up to you,” you wiggled your eyebrows. 

Dean licked his lips. “Oh, really?” 

“Oh yeah, after all, Sam only said don’t stop if it’s not really necessary, but,” you got closer to him, lying one hand on his firm chest and whispered in his ear: “I think it would be necessary to check if I haven’t been a bad girl, officer.”

Dean swallowed visibly. “Let’s get out of here.”


	2. Untitled 01

“I want to kill him, Sammy.” 

Sam chuckled. “Y/N will be mad.” 

“I don’t care. I wanna kill him, just for looking at her like this.” 

“No, Dean.” 

“Just a bit.” 

“Maybe if you would tell her-”

“Shut up Sammy and let me imagine his death in peace!” 

Sam rolled his eyes and ordered another beer.


End file.
